Time Lord of Crossover
by AsianBoy32
Summary: Rated M for future fanfics. Meet the Medic, the descendants of the last Time Lords and the last Time traveller. Join him in time travelling adventure through time and space.
1. chapter 1

Oc: white skin, brown hair, speak Irish accent, wearing white shirt, suspenders pants and has bow tie.

(Note: All the shows that I put in, some of them I didn't know much)

The story started at the places that look Syrian war zone but darker. There a woman laying on the ground. She has pink skin, pink tail, white hair and wearing like female Arabian dancers. She also an android with soul. The android just laying there like a dead body. Until a few minutes, a red box appeared. The red box has sign said 'Police Box' and has weird sound appearing in thin air.

Suddenly, the right door open. Revealing a looking Irish middle age man with flat cap on his head and skinny.

He spoke. "What a horrible place to land," Said The Irish man before he continue another. "Why I'm here by the way?"

Before he remember that, he saw the android laying on the ground with lifeless. The Irish man turn shock.

"A girl? Why she doing here?" said the man before he grab the metallic stick called, Sonic screwdriver. It has buzzing sounds too.

He scanned her body with the glowing blue Screwdriver until he got the information.

"Impossible," he said. "She an android.. with soul?! This is far more advancing technologies I ever seen! But.. there one problem. She doesn't has soul. Hm.."

Suddenly, he got some idea while snap his fingers.

"Okay then, Let's do it. It time for Time Lord to help people." said the Irish man while putting his both hand her body.

After that, the man closed his eyes and miracle thing about to happened. He close his eyes and a yellow glowing like gold shining in his hand. The lights were glowing into her after the Irish man use his power to incarnate her back to life.

At the same time, the man start to sweating until the Android's heart start to beating. After knowing that, he stop glowing and takes some breath after the incarnations.

"God, it been a long time I didn't use this abilities." said the man.

The android moan first before open her eyes slowly. She look around until she spot the man.

She ask "What happened? Where am I?" while trying to sit up.

"First of all, You just got incarnated by me. Second of all, you at Warlet." replied the man.

"Incarnation? Warlet?" said the android in confusion.

"To explains your confusion! First, I'm a alien that travel through time called, Time Lord, that had abilities to incarnate people but limited. Secondly, Warlet is a planet full of war. Nothing but war except resting. 'Warlet' was a name that being mix with 'War' and 'Planet'." explained the Man with long sentences.

"Oh.. Who are you actually?" ask the android.

"Me? oh just call me Medic." replied Medic.

"Medic?"

"THE Medic not A Medic." said Medic. He whisper to her "..The original one."

"Okay... But How do I get here? I should turn into ashes." said the android.

"Whoa ho whoa! Turn to ashes? Lads, what are you talking about?" ask Medic while swinging his hands. "Are you being burned or I don't know... Anything that turn into ashes?"

"I'm fight with my own self and... you don't understand." said the android while grab her arm.

Medic leaned to her. "Aye lads, just say what you about to say. I understand." said Medic.

".. O-okay..." and then she tells her backstory until finished. "..and that Why." said the Android.

"So your name is Android 21. You came from earth and start cloning some armies of Super Saiyan to conquered earth?" said Medic by repeated the some storyline.

Android 21 nod as yes. Medic stood up from kneeling and give her a hand.

"C'mon lads, let's go see your friends." said Medic with smile on his face.

"How? You don't seem you had any vehicles to Earth." said 21.

Medic point his thumb to his back towards the red box. "I got this."

"A red box?"

"What until you see it inside." said Medic while going inside the box.

Android 21 feel hesitate to follow him in. She thought Medic is crazy. She had no choice but to go inside. When she's in, she shocked. Outside, the box were small and tall until she saw it inside, it massive like a space ship.

"H-How? It impossible!" said 21.

"Impossible to Earth eyes but Timelord were different." said Medic while pushing buttons and pulling some levers.

"Timelord?"

"The strongest race that ever existed in this universe because they can regenerated so fast until," suddenly something struck his mind. "It become lasted on the planet."

"Medic? Are you.. Okay?" ask 21 with worry.

"What? Yes I am! Do you think I'm sad or what? Anyway, let go!" after saying that he pulled the lever down and something happening.

The gears start moving around and the red box start to disappeared from thin air with the sound VROMP!

"Almost forgot, TALLY-HO!"


	2. Chapter 2

After few seconds of travelling through time, The box finally stop and the inside were shaking as a sign that they landed.

"Okay, here we are.." said the Medic. "The earth. I mean your earth."

21 stood up then walk to the front door to see it. She open it and she truly surprise.

"H-How?!" said 21 in shocked impression.

"Time And Relatives Dimensional In Space," said Medic while leaning to the consoles. "Short name.. TARDIS."

21 feel amazed. She took a step on the ground and look around.

"The battle is over. No evil me nor Frieza and his minions." Said 21.

"Well then, go see your friends." said Medic.

"I-I can't!" refused Android 21.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready.. for this." said 21.

"What, lads? You not ready for this? Why?! I'm sent ya here--"

"They think I'm dead! And I'm make more problem if I'm around." said 21.

"21, what are you talking about? I don't think they freak out like a fangirl when they see ya, they will be happy if you around." said Medic to confront her. "Ya past is a past. Let it go."

21 look don't very concerned then she stop feeling worried and follow what Medic said. "Okay, I give it a try." said 21.

Medic slap her butt. "See? Let ya spirit up, lads!" said Medic.

21 yelp and then blushed. "W-why you do that?!"

"What? Isn't that how people get lighten up?" said Medic.

"It the way to lighten up sexual spirits!" said 21.

"People do dat in New York. Anyway, yer got a friends to meet." said Medic to remind 21.

"Oh yeah right!" said 21. "Thank you by the way!"

21 start to fly up to the sky with her power leaving Medic behind.

"It been hundreds of years and dat thing would never make me shocked." said the Medic as he went back into the TARDIS.

As 21 keep flying on the skies searching for her friends, she spotted a man wore orange clothes and had spiky and big black hair.

"Goku!" said 21.

21 immediately fly down to meet Goku. Meanwhile, the Medic walking to his consoles without noticing something in the TARDIS.

"My missions is finished and--" as Medic about to finished his sentences he heard a movement like squids below. "What the...?"

Medic went to investigate. Then, he saw mysterious dark and small figure destroying TARDIS wires.

"What the..?! Oi, stay away from my Time Machine!" said Medic as he ran to it and immediately catch it with bare hands. Medic shocked because he catch an alien looking squids, the Dalek. "Dalek?! What the bloody heck are you doing in my TARDIS?!"

Suddenly, he realised something. "If there a Dalek.. There should be more.. Oh no.." said Medic with fear in his voice.

21 landed on the ground to greet Goku. Goku didn't move a inch instead standing there like a rock. 21 tap his shoulder.

"Hey um... Goku, it me Android 21." Greet 21 nicely to Goku even she didn't what happened until she realised that Goku didn't greet her back. "Goku? Are you okay?"

"21, stay away from that man!"

21 heard the Medic. Suddenly, her both arms get grip by Goku powerful hands. 21 look to Goku face and notice his eye were dark blue.

"Goku, what wrong with you?!" ask 21 with frightening.

Medic spoke. "21, his not him now! He being manipulated by the Dalek!"

21 grunting while trying to break free. "I can't. Break. Free!"

Medic pull his Screwdriver from his pocket and used sound wave to send Goku to the air and releasing 21.

"21, are you okay?" ask Medic.

"Yeah.. I'm okay!" replied 21. "What happened to Goku?"

"He being manipulated by the Dalek latest device of war, Manipulation device!" Explained the Medic.

"What we gonna do?" ask 21.

"Run to the TARDIS and we'll find a way to defeat the Dalek!" commanded from the Medic.

21 nodded and went inside the TARDIS with the Medic before Goku go for round 2. After that, the red box started to disappeared in the thin air again.


End file.
